


Amore tra le piume

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Anima di circuiti [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cyborgs, F/F, Futuristic, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 01:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Tra le luci al neon di un mondo futuristico si consuma l'amore tra Dalyla e Konney.





	Amore tra le piume

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta con il prompt del 10° p0rnfest:  
> Originale; F/F; piume e cunnilingus.

Amore tra le piume

Dalyla si montò la protesi di metallo candido, attivò l’occhio bionico dall’iride verde. Piegò le labbra in un sorriso e congiunse le mani al petto, si sporse in avanti facendo tremare i seni sodi. Indossava solo una vestaglia trasparente che le aderiva al corpo abbronzato.

Konney abbassò lo sguardo, i capelli castani le finirono davanti al viso. Si sfilò la sciarpa violetta e la fece cadere su un divano blu notte, si tolse le scarpe che levitarono con i loro propulsori fino a una scarpiera, illuminata da alcune spie verdastre.

“Scusa se ho fatto tardi. C’era traffico” mentì.

< Non posso dirle che sono stata un’ora in macchina. Volevo convincermi a non venire, ma non riesco a starle lontano > pensò.

Dalyla la raggiunse e le sfilò la giacca argentea con una manica sola e i bottoni olografici. La lasciò cadere sul divano. Le slacciò il laccio che le teneva i pantaloni viola chiaro, decorati da lampi verde smeraldo.

Le posò un bacio sulle labbra, togliendole il rossetto giallo canarino. Le leccò le labbra e le fece sfuggire un gemito di piacere.

“Questa volta voglio provare di più, ho preparato tutto. Ho anche dello champagne, ma preferirei berlo dopo. Non voglio sforzarti in nessun modo” le disse.

Konney batté un paio di volte le palpebre, facendo fremere le lingue ciglia. Si lasciò aiutare da Dalyla a spogliarsi, quest’ultima la condusse fino a un letto di ampie piume candide.

“L’ho fatto io. Ti piace?” le chiese.

Konney annuì, Dalyla l’aiutò a stendersi. Konney sentiva le piume solleticare la pelle ignuda e avvampò, vedendo che l’altra si sfilava la vestaglia.

Nell’appartamento risuonava una musica soft. Al soffitto erano appesi una serie di fiocchetti formati da dei pasticci di diamanti.

< Come siamo finite a fare questo? Probabilmente è semplicemente successo, come tutto tra noi.

Lei è così coraggiosa, io ho ancora difficoltà ad accettare la mia vera natura > pensò Konney.

L’occhio bionico di Dalyla iniziò a brillare, mentre la proprietaria iniziava ad avere il respiro affannoso.

Accarezzò le gambe di Konney, risalì lungo le spalle, sfiorando le piume. Si piegò in avanti e prese il capezzolo della più giovane tra le labbra, succhiandolo rumorosamente.

Konney socchiuse le gambe, Dalyla si piegò in avanti, leccandole il pube, sentendo i peletti ruvidi al contatto con la lingua.

Konney ansimò di piacere sporse il bacino in fuori, rabbrividendo di piacere mentre la lingua dell’altra s’insinuava dentro di lei.

Il sudore le scivolava lungo il corpo pallido, facendole fremere i seni sodi e aderire le piume alla pelle.

Dalyla muoveva su e giù la lingua, facendola scattare sempre più velocemente. Penetrò l’altra anche con le dita, Konney si concentrò sui suoi movimenti. Sgranò gli occhi, le luci al neon l’accecarono e strinse gli occhi, se li nascose con il braccio.

I diamanti davano vita a giochi di luci e riflessi.

< Qui, sotto queste luci al neon, sembra meno sbagliato questo nostro amore. Vorrei vivere qui, tra queste piume, tra le sue braccia, circondata dalle sue attenzioni > pensò Dalyla. Si puntellò con i piedi sul letto di piume e issò il bacino, raggiungendo l’orgasmo.

 


End file.
